


白桃苏打

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit





	白桃苏打

金珉奎发现cody姐姐这次打歌舞台安排给徐明浩的又是一件透视内衬。

薄的像层纱，交给他的时候，几乎是从cody手里流下去，流到他摊开的手掌里。

徐明浩皱着眉头打量了几眼衣服，然后快速转身大步迈开往卫生间走。金珉奎本来想让徐明浩等等他，卫生间那么大，完全可以两个人一起换，这样还能节省一点时间。

可不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得徐明浩走的如此快就是为了避免他开口提出这样的要求。不然他跟过去以后，卫生间的门把手为什么无论如何都按不动。

是在里面被人锁住了。

出来的时候，徐明浩西装外套也穿好了。脸和耳朵都染上红色，避开了他的视线，微微弯腰，闪过身往外走。

金珉奎总觉得哪里不对劲，于是彩排的时候他-一直有意无意的总往徐明浩的方向瞥。结果他意外发现徐明浩的背一直下意识的弓起来，看上去整个人都矮了一小截，动作也很小心翼翼。但在一个滑跪的动作以后，他西装的领口还是向一边扯开，露出一大片透视衬衫根本遮挡不住的光洁胸膛。

是，是看错了吗?

而徐明浩不停的在舞蹈动作的掩盖下，把衣襟向里合拢。他整个耳朵全是红的，耳垂更是完全像熟透的石榴粒。

很奇怪，金珉奎只是觉得很奇怪。

彩排结束以后，要换下一套衣服，他一直留意着徐明浩的举动。

徐明浩接过衣服就往卫生间走，金珉奎抓起自己的演出服赶在他关门前就挤了进去。然后把门在自己身后快速关上，落了锁。

徐明浩攥着衣服站在原地，他和金珉奎先是面对面的沉默了一会。然后他像下了什么决心，转过身去背对着金珉奎开始解西装扣。脱下来的西装扔在一边的置物架上，衬衫纱一样的罩住他，却没有把他藏起来。金珉奎能轻易地看到他柔韧的腰和紧绷的肩胛曲线。

彩排时看到的那一幕反复出现在他脑海里。

他走近了一点，按住徐明浩的肩膀。徐明浩不受控制的抖了一下，他弯下腰要躲开，腰间绷出一条弧线，脊椎骨也拱起来，细瘦的像是要碎掉了。他还在佯装镇定，软着声音哄人: "珉奎，别闹了。马上要开始彩排了。”

金珉奎把头埋进他颈窝，手也放了下去，搂住他的腰，从背后把他整个人半压着搂在怀里。

他不抬头，仍然含含糊糊的讲话。温热的嘴唇蹭在敏感的后颈上: "我看到了。

徐明浩僵了一下，但是没有推开他。

金珉奎的手就得寸进尺的攀到徐明浩胸前。他把手掌整个覆盖上去，手心的温度烫的徐明浩在他怀里不安的扭。

"明浩，好软。

徐明浩不安的躲他，做最后的挣扎:“胡说什么，男人的胸哪有软的。

金珉奎手上动作不停，缓慢的上下揉搓着。用了些力气，摸两下就轻掐一下。徐明浩吃痛的后退，想躲开他。反而更紧密的撞进他怀里，严丝合缝的嵌在起，像两块紧挨着的拼图。

他被金珉奎更用力的压紧。徐明浩只好挣扎着向前探身，企图挣开禁锢。结果腰被迫塌下去，胸挺起来，直接送到他手里。

金珉奎想起来彩排时见到的，徐明浩的胸。

只有一丁点大，不是富有弹力的胸肌，而是像青春期的少女。他胸前鼓起来，像白桃汽水盖在最顶上的软奶油，乳白色的奶油收尾的时候向上一提只有最顶上有些尖翘。徐明浩的乳尖还是红色的，像是在最后奶油里塞进去的樱桃。

金珉奎手上还在用力，从胸前摸到腰间，再提上去大力按住他细嫩的乳，夹住胸前的两点，不轻不重的拉扯。在徐明浩挣扎的时候，虎牙落在他肩膀上， 隔着薄衬衫咬住他。"我们明浩，是女孩子吗?

徐明浩听完这句话又羞又气，红了眼眶。

金珉奎浑然不觉，他有些高兴，抬高了声音说: "如果不是，也做我的女孩子吧!”

然后他又有点委屈，像在撒娇:“明浩不喜欢的话可以推开我。

徐明浩没说话，他还在轻轻的喘。

没多久，他伸出手，覆盖在金珉奎的左手上，小声的说: "这边，力气太大了。

……

正式舞台的时候，徐明浩的胸已经又红又肿了。肩膀上还带着牙印。本来柔软的衬衫随着动作在他胸前摩擦，变成惩罚工具。

又热又刺痛。

徐明浩忿忿的瞪了金珉奎一眼。

金珉奎眼睛里都是笑意，背对镜头的时候悄悄对他做了一个口型 。

徐明浩辨认出来以后再一次红了脸。

他说:女孩子。


End file.
